


Podfic: Back Asswards

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Case, Candy, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s01e08 Bugs, Episode: s02e11 Playthings, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Flustered Dean Winchester, Gaydar, Humor, M/M, POV Castiel, Sassy Sam Winchester, Team Free Will, Wincest jokes the show already made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: People still mistake Sam and Dean for a couple. Dean is irked they don't assume he and Cas are a couple, because they actually are. Sam can't pass up the chance to tease his brother a little. (This is the audio version of my fic Back Asswards, read by me!)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Podfic: Back Asswards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back Asswards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650201) by [Threshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie). 

**Download**: [MP4](https://soundcloud.com/user-604970207/back-asswards/s-AkFn7) (4.78 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length**: 4 minutes and 55 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my fic! I've included author comments in the audio file so they're easier to listen to, too. Comments and kudos always appreciated! ♥


End file.
